


Laurens I like you a lot

by Lafayeet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babies, Baby Laurens, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kids, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Office, Parents, They work in an office, Wedding, baby Phillip - Freeform, cute fluff, i suck at coming up with tags, laurens and Hamilton get married, no super sad depressing shit I promise, so fluff you will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayeet/pseuds/Lafayeet
Summary: After 5 amazing years together, Alexander Hamilton decides to pop the question to His boyfriend John Laurens.





	1. Chapter 1

6 years. That's how long he'd been working in the Sons of Liberty publishing office.

5 years. That's how long he had been dating the one and only John Laurens.

1 year. That was how long it took Alexander to save up to buy a ring.

He had been wanting to propose to John for awhile now and he was just waiting for the right moment to do so.

"Oh come on, you he loves you. As they say in America, just do it.... did i say that right?" Lafayette looked at his boyfriend, Hercules.  
"Yes and no. You got the wording right but you didn't put enough emphasis on it." Herc explained.  
"Does not matter, Alex needs our help to propose to John. My little chaton (kitten) is growing up." Lafayette pretended to fake cry.

"Anyways, I gotta go my break ends soon, so bye." Alex waved and ran back to his work.

As he sat in his chair, he felt warm hands cover his eyes.  
"Guess who." A voice he knew all too well said.  
"Lee?" Alex jokingly responded.

"KEEP ME OUT OF YOUR NASTY COUPLES SHIT!" Lee screamed from across the office.

Alex and John both snickered. John removed his hands from covering Alex's eyes.  
"Okay so I double and triple checked and Jefferson didn't show up to work today." John started. "What did you do?"  
"I did nothing this time, I swear." Alex put up his hands in defence.  
"Just like you didn't send all those anonymous hate emails and letters to him." John smirked.  
"Hey, the guy is and ass and you know it."

The two lovers laughed.

"Also tonight is date night, so you better not still be at the office at 6 or I will send Jefferson to come get you." John threatened.  
"Fine, I'll be at the appartement then." Alex replied.

After a long day at work, Alex went home to Herc, John, Laf and his appartement. A note dangled from the ceiling fan that was attached with tape. If Herc was at the appartement he would freak over the waste of tape.

"Go get changed you pamplemousse (grapefruit)! ~ Lafayette <3 ." The note read.

Laf must have set this date up. Which scared Alex about because last time Lafayette planned something there were more strippers than guests.

Alex went to his room and found his suit on his bed. He assumed that Laf wanted him to wear the suit.

Once he was changed he left his room to find that all the lights in the house were dim and there was a candle lit dinner.

John was sitting at the table waiting for Alex.  
"Laf went all out." John shrugged. "Also he may or may not be watching from the fire escape." John nervously laughed.

What could John be nervous about? That last John had looked this nervous was their first date.

After they ate John stood up.

"Alex, we've been dating for 5 years now and these were the best 5 years of my life and I want there to be more years like these. What I'm trying to say is, Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me." John got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. John opened the box to reveal a simple engagement ring.

Alex started to laugh.  
"Why are you laughing?" At first John looked hurt, but when Alex pulled out the small box out of his pocket, he started to laugh too.

"I was still working on a speech I was going to give you but I didn't get a chance to finish it, but I promise it was going to be the best proposal speech ever-" Alex was cut off by John. "I don't need a speech, Alex. All I need is you."

"John Laurens, will you make me the happiest man alive by giving me the honour of being your husband." Alex got done on one knee and'''and opened the box to reveal a ring that was almost identical.

"Wow we have the same taste in rings." Laurens laughed. "Oh, and Yes!"  
Alex gently put the ring on John.

"You have to say it before I put the ring on you." John smiled.  
"Let me think.... fuck yes." Alex smiled.  
John put the ring on Alex's finger.

"Okay, so what now?" Alex asked.  
"We fuck." John dragged Alex to the bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running Late with some office pranks

"Y'all better not be doing the nasty cuz I'm coming in." Thomas said as he burst through Alex and John's bedroom door.

"Jefferson... what the actual fuck are you doing in my bed room?" Alex rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed.

"Oh, Lafayette let me in. I just wanted to congratulate you tw- is that a condom on the floor?" Jefferson asked in utter disgust.

"Yes it and if you don't leave, I won't hesitate to throw it at you." With that Alexander fell back down and pulled the covers over his head.

Thomas then walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Why didn't you warn me about how horrible it was in there?" Thomas asked Lafayette.  
"You would have never believed me, mon ami." Lafayette said as he tiredly sipped his coffee.

Alex felt warm arms wrap around him. "Was Jefferson in here or was I dreaming?" John mumbled sleepily.   
"Yeah that asshat was in here." Alex replied.  
"Sshh, less Jefferson, more cuddling." John cuddled into Alex.

Alex was about to say something but he heard John started to quietly snore. Soon Alex dozed off to sleep as well.

"ALEX! Wake up! We're running late!" John screamed as he ran around the room in search for clothes.   
"What time is it?" Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
"7:58 and we have to be at work at 8:15. So hurry up." John threw Alex a shirt and pants. They landed on his head.

The two lovers hastily ate cold omelettes that Laf and Herc had left for them.

"Shit, they took the car." Alex face palmed.   
"Fuck it. We don't have time to walk, so to the bus." John grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him down the streets of New York to the nearest bus stop.

They paid the bus toll and sat down in the closest seats. John leaned in Alex and put his head on Alex's shoulder. "You should text some so they can cover for us."   
"Already on it." Alex pulled out his phone and went through his contracts looking for someone who would be willing to cover for them.

Alex started texting Peggy

Peggy Schuyler  
A.H: hey Peggy I need a favour. I'm running late and I need someone to cover for me.  
P.S: hmmmmm....  
A.H: please  
P.S: you literally only text me when you need things..  
A.H: I'll get you Starbucks after work.  
P.S: fine, consider it done and it better be the best god dame Starbucks I've ever tasted!   
A.H: I make no promises   
P.S: smh  
A.H: What?  
P.S: never mind

"Peggy will cover for us." Alex said as he leaned his head on John's.   
"I wish we could skip work and stay here forever." John sighed.  
"Me too, but Washington would find out and we would lose our jobs." Alex replied  
"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, but just the thought of being like one of those cheesy shit romance chick flicks looks a lot better than being in the same building as Lee." John smiled.

"True." Alex loved seeing John smile, it was something Alex couldn't explain. Nothing could compare to the beauty of John's smile. Every time John smiled, Alex's world got ten times brighter.

"It's almost our stop." John got up and walked closer to the door to prepare to get off the bus. Alex followed him.

"Hurry up, Washington's been looking for you all morning." Peggy said as she walked in with Alex and John.

"Hamilton! Laurens! Where have you been?" Washington asked as he crossed his arms.   
"We went for a coffee break, sir." Laurens lied.   
Washington sighed but he accepted John's alibi.

"I wanted to see the both of you in my office." Washington invited the two into his office. Alexander could hear Thomas snickered from his end of the office.

"Martha and I wanted to congratulate you two on your engagement." Washington smiled and shook hands with them both.

  
"How did you know about the engagement? We didn't have a chance to post about it on Facebook yet." Alexander looked confused.  
"Lafayette posted it." John showed Alex his phone.

"Martha also wanted to let you know that she can help out with planning the wedding." Washington glanced quickly at the picture of his wife he had on his desk then at Alex and John.

Washington led the two men out of his office and let them go and start their busy day of work or as John called "who can annoy Lee more".

"Alright who bubbled wrapped my entire work station?" Charles screamed from across the office. He automatically turned to the Schuyler sister, who were doubling over laughing. Angelica almost fell out of her chair.

"It wasn't us this time." Eliza tried to say it without laughing but barely succeeded.  
"Well you are the only ones laughing." Charles' face was red with rage.   
"Seriously, bubble wrap isn't our style." Angelica stopped laughing as she grabbed one of her files and brought it the copier.

"LAURENS!" Charles screamed.  
"Excuse me! This is a very important call, Lee quiet down."  
Washington opened his office door quickly and then slammed it just as fast.

"Come on Lee, everyone loves bubble wrap." John shrugged as he typed away on his computer.   
"Um, I don't think it's funny." Charles approached John with his arms crossed.   
"Lee go back and play with your bubble wrap, we are terribly busy." Alex said with out looking up from his computer.

Charles mumbled something under his breath and stomped back to his desk and sat in the bubble wrap with his arms crossed.

"I was in the men's room, what'd I miss?" Thomas asked as he looked around the office.  
  
All was silent, until Peggy popped one of the bubbles of the bubble wrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times and that's why it took so long. So I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Also If you see a typo please let me now. My keyboard isn't always in English (bilingual problems) and I type really fast.


End file.
